


Sunshowers

by flightlesscrow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kurapika and Killua are siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Cute things, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not a lot of plot but enough to follow a timeline, basically a collection of killua and gon's adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Killua and Gon are best friends, and go on many adventures together, some of which may or may not get them into trouble. Kurapika is usually the one to get them out of it.





	1. New Kids Next Door

Killua had just plopped down on the sofa when the doorbell to his new house rang. He listened to it play without reacting. It sounded a lot different than the one at his old house. The person at the door rang the bell again, and again he listened to it ring throughout the house.

“Killua, get the door!” His older brother called from where he was putting away dishes in the kitchen.

“‘Kay,” Killua grumbled, pushing himself up and slowly walking to the door. He didn’t want to interact with anyone today, unless his brother would let him set up the gaming system so they could play. The doorbell rang again. Killua decided he didn’t like the bell.

“Yeah, hello?” He asked as he opened the door. There was a boy, about his age, with spiky green hair and big brown eyes standing on the doormat. He had a big smile on his face and was holding a little box wrapped in a patterned cloth.

“Killua, who’s at the door?” His brother asked, walking up behind Killua. He smiled upon seeing Gon. “Don’t be rude, let him in!” His brother then walked back into the kitchen, but the noises coming from the kitchen were not the same ones from before. Killua did not know what his brother was up to now.

“Um, yeah, so… You can come in, if you want,” Killua said, standing to the side to let the strange boy into the house. The boy slipped his shoes off by the front door and handed the box to Killua.  
  
“Thanks! My name’s Gon, what’s yours?” The boy- Gon, asked. Killua did not know what to think of him yet.

“My name’s Killua, and the blond idiot in the kitchen is my big brother,” Killua said.  
  
“I heard that!” His brother shouted from the kitchen.

“Anyways, want to go sit in the living room?” Killua asked, to which Gon happily agreed. Killua led Gon to the living room, where he set down the box on the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa.

“You can sit, too. Make yourself comfortable, or whatever,” Killua offered.

“When did you move into the neighborhood?” Gon asked, sitting next to Killua. Killua sat up a little straighter, not expecting Gon to sit so close.

“How do you know we moved?” Killua asked.

“Well, I’ve never seen you in the neighborhood before, and there’s boxes everywhere. It’s kinda obvious,” Gon said. Killua raised his eyebrows.

“You’ve got sick observation skills. How come?” Killua asked. “Anyways, we moved in a few days ago.” Just then, his brother walked into the room and set down a tray of snacks on the coffee table next to the box.

“Forgive my brother’s rudeness. My name is Kurapika, also known as ‘the blond idiot,’ apparently,” Kurapika sat down on the loveseat adjacent to the sofa. Killua stuck his tongue out at Kurapika, to which Kurapika rolled his eyes.

“Hi! I’m Gon, I live across the street. Pleased to meetcha!” Gon stuck out a hand to Kurapika. Kurapika shook his hand, with an amused smile on his face. It was now Killua’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Gon exclaimed, reaching to pick the box up off the table. “This is for your family. It’s a housewarming gift from me and my aunt!” Gon flashed a bright smile as he handed the box to Kurapika.

“Thank you, we both appreciate it very much. Tell your aunt we said thank you.” Kurapika said. He shot a pointed look at Killua, telling him to be nice with a simple look.

“Yeah, thanks,” Killua mumbled. Kurapika sighed at him, but decided to reprimand him for it later.

“Open it!” Gon said. _He’s way too excited about this,_ Killua thought.

“Okay,” Kurapika agreed. He untied the knot in the cloth that was wrapped around the box carefully, tossing it to Killua to be folded when he was done. Killua realized that it wasn’t just a cloth, it was a kitchen towel. _Huh, that’s pretty useful, actually._

Kurapika took less time opening the box, and peered inside. He pulled out more towels and one small candle. The candle said something about the beach for the scent. Killua was more excited about the candle than the towels, but Kurapika seemed to place his interest in the towels instead.

“I know it isn’t much, but we hope you can find use for them! Also, I hope you like the candle! I picked it out myself.” Gon sounded really proud about that fact. Kurapika smiled.

“They’re great, thank you Gon. These are a great gift,” Kurapika said.

“Yeah, thanks, Gon!” Killua said. He wanted to smell the candle. Somehow, Gon sensed this, and handed it to him from where Kurapika had set it on the table.

“I don’t know about you two, but the beach has a really calming smell for me and my aunt, and we know that moving can be hectic, so we figured that this scent would maybe be a good one for a gift. I hope you like it!” Gon said. His eyes were on Killua.

Killua took a big sniff of the candle, trying to smell it. He sank back into his seat, but he had a delighted look on his face.

“This smells great. Kurapika, it almost smells like home, dontcha think?” Killua asked, handing the candle to Kurapika. Kurapika smelled the candle and nodded.

“Did you two used to live on the beach?” Gon asked.

“When Killua was little, we did. I don’t know how he remembers it all, but he swears he does. I can hardly remember anything from when I was young like that,” Kurapika admitted.  
  
“That’s just ‘cause I haven’t gone senile yet,” Killua teased.

“Keep it up and I won’t let you set up the gaming system for a month,” Kurapika threatened.

“No! Please, I’ll be nicer!”

Gon laughed at the interaction between the two brothers, who stopped their bickering to look at him.

“What’s so funny?” Killua asked, poking Gon.

“It’s just, you two are so close. I don’t have any siblings,” Gon said. “It’s just me and Aunt Mito. And our dog, Ren. Is it just you two? You haven’t mentioned anyone else.”

“It’s just us. Our parents travel for business a lot, so usually it’s just me and Killua. It’s not uncomfortable though, without mom and dad. Killua doesn’t really know them much anyways, since most his life it’s just been me and him,” Kurapika answered.

“Oh, I see,” Gon said. “My parents moved out of the country, but wanted me to stay with my aunt. I’m not bothered, though. Aunt Mito is really cool!”

Kurapika smiled at him. “I’m gonna go start putting things away again. Gon, you’re welcome to stay and talk to Killua some more if you’d like.”  
  
“Thanks for the offer, Mr. Kurapika, but Aunt Mito wanted me to be home by five for dinner. I don’t want to keep her waiting. Thank you for your hospitality! Enjoy the neighborhood!” Gon said politely.

“Oh, please,  just Kurapika is fine. And we should be thanking you for such a warm welcome into the neighborhood.”  
  
“It’s my pleasure, really! Well, I’ve gotta go now, so see ya around!”

“I’ll show you out,” Killua offered. He walked Gon to the front door again and waited as he put his shoes on to head home. It was kind of quiet.

“So, um, did you want to hang out tomorrow? Or this weekend?” Killua asked. He didn’t know anyone in the area, and Gon seemed like a cool person to be friends with. He’d be damned if he let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

“Sure, that sounds great! Tomorrow I’m going fishing, but I can definitely hang out over the weekend!” Gon said.  
  
“Cool, cool, come over whenever, then.” Killua opened the door for Gon and leaned against the thin side of it.

“Will do! Bye, Killua!” Gon said, exiting Killua’s house and running across the street.

Killua sighed once he was gone and shut the door, locking it behind him. He plopped back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

“Scoot,” Kurapika ordered. Killua scooched over so Kurapika had room to sit between him and the armrest. When Kurapika was settled, Killua leaned against him.

“So, you’ve made a new friend, huh?” Kurapika asked with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

“Shut it, blondie,” Killua mumbled.

“You know, that insult is invalid when the user also has blond hair,” Kurapika teased.

“My hair isn’t as dark as yours, it doesn’t count.”  
  
“It’s platinum blond, which is still blond, so it still counts.”

“Nope.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Yep. Sorry, kiddo.”

Killua didn’t respond after that, just pressed further into Kurapika.

Kurapika sighed and lifted an arm so Killua could cuddle up to him. Killua had a bad habit of not using his words when he wanted something, especially if what he wanted was physical contact.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Kurapika asked.  
  
“Weren’t you cleaning in the kitchen?” Killua asked in response.

“Do you want me to go back?”  
  
“No.”

“Thought so. What do you want for dinner? You can pick if I can pick the movie.”

“But you always pick Jurassic Park!” Killua protested.

“It’s a good movie. Besides, we haven’t seen the new one yet,” Kurapika reasoned.

“Ugh, fine. I want Chinese food. Get rice and dumplings, please.”  
  
“Okay,” Kurapika agreed. “Put on the movie and get me my phone so I can order.”

Killua got up to grab Kurapika’s phone and the TV tuner. He then sat back down next to Kurapika, who resumed the position the two were sitting in just moments earlier.

Killua turned on the TV and scrolled through the movies that the cable network had for free, finally finding Jurassic World and putting it on. He watched the previews while Kurapika ordered their food.  
  
“Turn up the volume,” Kurapika said when he was off the phone with the person who took their order. “It should be here in 45 minutes.”  
  
Killua nodded instead of verbally replying, and from there the two watched the movie, neither of them making a peep until the food arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Late Saturday morning, Killua was in the shower with his music blasting on full volume. He was also singing along to it, and as a result couldn’t hear the exchange going on on the first floor of his house. 

He’d had no idea one had happened until he walked down, dressed in only a tanktop and a pair of boxers with a towel draped around his neck. 

“Kurapika, did you do laundry ye-!” Killua yelled, until he locked eyes with Gon, who was sitting on the couch talking to his brother. 

“Hi, Killua!” Gon said, a cheery smile on his face. He didn’t look fazed in the slightest. Kurapika and Killua, on the other hand, were feeling pretty embarrassed. Kurapika mostly on his brother’s behalf. 

“Go wait upstairs, I’ll bring you the basket. But I expect you to fold the clothes then, too.” Kurapika told him. Killua nodded and rushed upstairs. 

Before he reached the second floor, he heard Kurapika apologize to Gon and say that he’ll be back in just a minute. The basement door then creaked open, and Killua knew his brother descended to the basement to retrieve the clean laundry. 

He sat patiently in his room waiting for his brother, who only took a short amount of time getting the clothes to him. 

“Next time, call down for me, okay?” Kurapika said.

“Well, how was I supposed to know we had a guest?” Killua grumbled. Kurapika just sighed. 

“We might have guests more frequently now than we used to. Just call down if you need something.” With that, Kurapika exited Killua’s room. Killua heard the conversation resume downstairs. 

He picked out a pair of shorts from the basket and hurriedly put them on. It was hot that day, so he decided to find a different tank top to wear. The one he had on at the moment in time was mostly a nightshirt, so he didn’t want to wear it around his new friend. 

He quickly folded the rest of the clothes, grumbling to himself the while doing so, and put the basket with Kurapika’s clothes in Kurapika’s room, while his newly folded clothes sat in a (not so) neat pile on his dresser. 

“Done!” He called as he raced down the stairs. He took a seat beside Gon and waited for Gon and Kurapika’s conversation to end. It didn’t take as long as he expected it to.

“Okay, I’ll let you two boys go play,” Kurapika said as he stood. “Nice talking to you, Gon.” 

“You too, Kurapika!” Gon said back. 

“Pika, we’re heading outside. Is my skateboard in the shed?” Killua asked, standing as well. 

“Yeah, I’ll give you the key so you can unlock it.”   
  
“Okay, thanks!” 

Killua and Gon followed Kurapika into the kitchen, where Kurapika gave Killua the key to the shed. 

“Don’t lose this, it’s the only copy we have,” Kurapika warned. 

“Got it. Let’s go, Gon!” Killua said, running out of the house with Gon in tow. 

“So you can skate? That’s so cool, Killua!” Gon said excitedly while Killua unlocked the shed. 

“It’s not that big a deal. I’m not too great at it,” Killua said. He was happy because of Gon’s words, though. Not that he’d admit that, of course. He opened the shed and grabbed his skateboard from its resting spot by the door. 

“Can I still watch you skate anyways?” Gon asked.

“Sure, go ahead. But I was thinking that maybe I could teach you to skate, if you want?” Killua asked. 

“Yeah! That’d be a lot of fun!” Gon said. His eyes shimmered with excitement. They were so bright that they rivaled the sun, and Killua had to look away. 

“Okay, follow me.” Killua headed to the front of the house, passing through the gate in their yard’s fence. 

“The sidewalk is smooth here, that’s good…” Killua said to himself. Once the duo was out front, Killua explained skating and how to maneuver the board to get it where you wanted it. 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Gon said with a puzzled expression. 

“Watch me first, then you can try.” Killua set the board on the sidewalk and put his left foot down on it, using his right foot to push himself a few meters before bringing both feet to rest on the board. When he began to slow down, he took his right foot back off and pushed himself again. To move the board left and right, he subtly shifted his weight using his feet to turn the board slightly to the left or right. 

He could feel Gon watching him like a hawk, and stopped the board and kicked it up so he was holding it. He walked back towards Gon.

“Wanna give it a go?”   
  
“Hell yeah!” Gon said, making grabby hands at the board. Killua smirked and handed him the board. 

Once Gon had the board, though, he looked unsure of what to do. Killua guided him on where to position his feet and how to push off. 

He seemed to be getting the hang of it fairly quickly, if only because Killua was right beside him while he skated. 

“You’re a quick learner, huh? Wanna try steering left and right?” Killua asked. Gon nodded, so while Killua walked beside Gon as he skated, he explained how to steer.    
  
“I think I got it,” Gon said. He pushed off a bit and put both feet on the board, as Killua instructed. Killua stopped walking to give Gon space on the sidewalk to turn. He observed as Gon tried to turn left first. It looked like it went a little too far for Gon’s liking, so he turned right to correct his mistake.

But he accidentally went too far, and was now going to run right off the sidewalk and into the middle of the street. Killua heard the sound of a car coming down the road, and sprinted to Gon before he could fall.

He grabbed Gon’s wrist and roughly pulled him backwards off the board. Killua lost his balance with how roughly he pulled Gon, and the two of them ended up on the ground, with Gon on top of Killua. Killua winced; Gon’s elbows were sharp as they dug into him, and he had multiple scrapes now because of the concrete. 

Thanks to Killua, Gon narrowly escaped the car, but the same could not be said of Killua’s skateboard. Killua winced again as a loud crack resonated in their quiet neighborhood, as a speeding car ran right over his board. 

“I’m so sorry, Killua! I didn’t mean to!” Gon apologized. He scrambled to stand up, and helped Killua up as well. 

Killua winced a third time as a result of his scrapes. Nonetheless, he replied to Gon.

“Are you hurt?” He asked.

“No-”  
  
“Then it’s fine!” Killua said, interrupting Gon mid-sentence.

“But… your board…” Gon said. 

“Don’t worry about it! It was a cheap board from the supermarket anyways. I’ll get a new one sooner or later.”    
  
“I’m still really sorry about it! Won’t Kurapika be mad?”   
  
“Nah, he doesn’t have a right to get mad anyhow. He’s broken more boards than I ever have,” Killua said, dismissing Gon’s fears. He walked into the street to retrieve his board, which was now snapped in half. “I’ll tell him it was an accident. Not exactly a lie, so it’s fine.”    


“If you say so…” Gon said. 

“I think that’s enough skateboarding for now, though. Wanna go inside and play videogames?” Killua asked.

“Sure!” Gon agreed, quickly forgetting about the skateboard. 

“Alright!” The two of them went to lockup the shed, then head inside. On the way, Killua dropped his broken board in the trashcan. He figured he’d tell Kurapika about it when the elder brother asked. 

“Ah, you two are in early. I’m making lunch now ‘cause I thought you’d be out there longer,” Kurapika said, stirring a pot of noodles. “What brought you in?”   
  
“We got bore-”   
  
“I accidentally broke Killua’s skateboard. I’m sorry!” Gon said, bowing to Kurapika, who blinked with wide eyes. He looked at Killua. 

“He accidentally went off the road while a car was coming. I pulled him back but the board was worse off. It’s fine, I’ll buy a new one later. We’re going up to play videogames now.” Killua rummaged in the fridge for some drinks while he talked, tossing one to Gon as he walked around Kurapika to go upstairs. 

“Well, as long as you two aren’t hurt, then I guess it’s fine. Put some medicine on your scrapes so they don’t get infected!” Kurapika called after them. 

“Damn, how’d he know?” Killua mumbled to himself. “Do you have scrapes?” He asked Gon.

“Nope! You do though,” Gon pointed out.

“That’s fine, I’m not putting any medicine on it. Don’t need it. Pick any game you want, my collection is over there,” Killua said, pointing to his game collection.

“Okay!” 

Gon picked out Call of Duty, so the boys played until lunchtime. They scarfed down their food before Kurapika could get a word in to either of them, and then they went back to playing video games until Gon had to leave. 

“Bye Killua! Thanks for today, it was fun! Tell Kurapika I said ‘bye’ too!” Gon said.  
  
“Will do. Bye Gon!” Killua said, waving from his front door as Gon waved from the sidewalk. He watched Gon cross the street before closing the door. 

“So, I take it you two had fun then?” Kurapika asked when Killua came to sit beside him in the living room..  
  
“Yeah! He told me all about his fishing trips he took with his aunt and I told him about when you taught me to skate…” Killua described his day to his brother, who intently listened. He was just glad that his brother had finally made a good friend, other than himself, to hang out with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another adventure! 
> 
> As always, you can feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you thought, or reach me @ flightless-crow on tumblr or @ flight.less.crow on instagram!

**Author's Note:**

> New Multichap! I'll usually update whenever I get around to writing new content for this AU. I thought about it last night and couldn't help but write for it.  
> Like it says in the tags, there isn't a lot of plot, it's mostly a random collection of their adventures that they go on. I promise there will be little to no angst, it is a Pure AU.
> 
> The title of the fic, Sunshowers, was inspired by a natural phenomenon that happens when it rains when the sun is out. These always make me really happy, and so do Killua and Gon (and Kurapika). So, yeah. 
> 
> I hope you like this first installment of Sunshowers, and if you do, feel free to leave me a comment or message me @ flightless-crow on tumblr, or @ flight.less.crow on instagram!


End file.
